In the end
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: Ninguno quería creer en la realidad, aquella que se mostraba frente a sus propios ojos, dentro de un cajón cerrado gravado en oro y diamantes a tres metros bajo tierra. Desde allí en adelante todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, gravado en sus mentes desorientadas con colores sepias y la permanente mancha negra de la resignación. Muerte de un personaje.
1. Chapter 1

KHR no me pertenece.

.

.

.

**Capítulo Único:**

**Primera Parte**

**_BURNING IN THE SKIES_**

**_Here's the dead wood to make the fire last  
The blood of innocence burning in the skies- Linkin Park_**

Las llamas se extendían como si tuvieran vida propia, consumiéndolo todo y el humo del fuego se aglomeraba en las alturas y dentro de sus propios pulmones, impidiéndole respirar.

El panorama estaba pintado del rojo de la sangre, el aire impuro de las profundidades traía consigo el moribundo e inconfundible aroma de la muerte, y las cenizas grises se volvían espesas al mezclarse con los restos sin alma en el suelo.

Entonces todo volvía a repetirse al igual que en un enfermizo circulo vicioso lleno de los actos más crueles presenciados por la humanidad. Del fuego a las cenizas y de las cenizas a la sangre. Gris y rojo, la muerte parecía estar presente delante de sus ojos. En las llamas y las cenizas. En el fuego, pero por sobretodo en la sangre, la sangre, _la sangre._

Que otorgaba la vida pero también tenia la facultad de quitarla.

_Y todo volvía a repetirse_

¡Levántate! ¡Sal de allí!

Pero no podía hacerlo.

¡Huye!

Aunque ya no quedaba lugar donde huir.

Durante mucho tiempo el había observado en silencio y con los ojos semi-abiertos como todo se desvanecía lentamente, actuando desde las sobras de la ignorancia de aquellos a los que juro proteger; y luego, un día como cualquier otro de los últimos meses, al asecho de todo, su intuición le advirtió de que ya era hora de que su sacrificio rindiera frutos aunque el final no fuese el mas feliz.

Todo había estado fríamente calculado desde un principio, en parte por si mismo y en parte por su propia mente de manera independiente, durante el momento donde creyó tener control sobre la situación. Las sutiles negaciones, el lento distanciamiento y finalmente la inevitable separación. Esa era la razón por la cual ninguno de ellos, a costa de sus conciencias, estaba allí. El los envió lejos donde no los pudieran encontrar. Les engaño, mintió y no podía estar mas orgullos de haberlo echo. El fue el responsable de su propia soledad, podía comprenderlo, pero eso no quería decir que no doliera.

El destino había echo que se conocieran, y que sus vidas se cruzaran de una manera en la que la coincidencia no tenia lugar, pero pudo separarse de ellos a tiempo, cortando los lazos que los unían sin que pudiesen percatarse de cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

_No se arrepentía de nada, _en realidad y hasta cierto punto se sentía aliviado, agradecido de no haber arrastrado a ninguno de ellos al agujero profundo y oscuro que era su futuro. No estaba dispuesto a destruir algo que no marcía como lo eran ellos, aquellas personas a las que tanto apreciaba. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que nadie mas lo hiciera, mucho menos frente a sus propios ojos.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus allegados y un hilo de sangre escapo de las comisuras maltratadas de sus labios, deslizándose por la barbilla hasta llegar a la camisa amarillenta que traía, manchándola de manera inevitable, si bien ya no quedabas muchos lugares donde no estuviera corrompida por el mismo detestable color y espero por unos segundos a que el inconfundible sabor metálico del liquido contaminase su pupilas gustativas, aunque eso no paso.

Había dejado de sentir dolor entre el vigésimo y trigésimo disparo, pero no estaba completamente seguro de nada que no fuera el simple echo de estar con vida. O de respirar, por lo menos.

El engañar a Reborn como era de esperarse, no había sido nada fácil, Nono aun mas complicado de manipular e incluso el propio Iemitsu intento retenerlo de ese plan que se le había prohibido en silencio sin la necesidad de palabras ante la intuición. No obstante, ninguno de ellos lo logro, ya que, desde luego, el no quera que ellos sufrieran las mismas consecuencias antes sus acciones.

Su mente se había vuelto una maraña peligrosa de pensamientos confusos e inconexos entre si y, mientras todo aquello sucedía en su interior, observo reposando en las pizas rotas de su casillo semi-desmoronado en la oscuridad al cielo nocturno a través de la inexistente estructura que en algún momento hace poco tiempo, era el techo color oro y marfil de la mansión.

Ah, el cielo que todo lo cubría, que abarcaba el dolor convirtiéndolo en propio y deshaciendo los temores, uno que no siempre estaba acostumbrado a brillar, tan similar a él, etéreo y efímero. Que lo era todo pero al mismo tiempo no lo era nada.

Tsunayoshi se sintió libre por un momento como el propio cielo, aunque no lo era. Pero volvió a sonreír y se dejo llevar por un instante interminable, eterno, que finalizo a los pocos segundos de haber comenzado. Y asintió, en silencio, para si mismo.

La nabla se condenso dándole lugar a las nubes y la lluvia amenazó con caer en un vano intento por controlar a la furiosa tormenta que dispersaba rayos de manera confusa, opacando el sonido de los pasos resonantes a través de los pasillos, y recordó entonces, que no era la única persona viva allí.

No faltaba mocho para que lo encontraran en ese mar de cuerpos, aunque no aparentaba tener mucha mas vida que ellos.

El cielo estallo en un llanto denso que hacia parecer que las lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas y el débil vaho que se le escapaba de los labios le despabilo un momento haciéndole notar el frío que hacia su alrededor en realidad. Temblaba, y cada tanto tiempo un gemido se le escapaba desde el fondo de la garganta en una exclamación ahogada; el trote rápido de los enemigos al acercarse resonaba por sobre el exasperante golpeteo de la lluvia contra cada superficie y los espero en silencio, preguntándose si acaso lo que hiso en verdad estaba bien. Aunque todo _él _y en le gritaba que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se apoyo sobre los escombros desiguales en los que reposaba hacia poco, para ayudarse a mantenerse en pie y el agua que resbalaba desde las paredes lavó sus manos, arrastrando consigo toda la sangre que llevaba a cuestas y que no pertenecía solo a el sino a la mayoría o todos los cadáveres allí presentes, volviendo el suelo una laguna espesa de color rojizo oscuro. Ciertamente era asqueroso y poco higiénico pero no algo por lo que debiera preocuparse ahora.

Quince hombres fueron los primeros en llegar, posándose delante suyo por encima de los cuerpos inertes de sus propios camaradas, y, dando una última mirada hacia el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse rosa con la llegada del amanecer, se preparo para lo que probablemente seria su última batalla.

Estaba herido, sangrando y apunto de caer, pero aun así de pie. Destruido mental y físicamente pero hasta el momento seguía vivo por razones desconocidas. Por eso no se rindió, no quería hacerlo. No _podía _hacerlo.

La hora de sacar fuerzas de donde ya no las había llego y, aunque ya no quedaba de donde mas hacerlo, no se detuvo.

Y sus ojos se volvieron naranjas, la noche encareció y en una profunda y desconocida seguridad que lo envolvió, encendió la última chispa de fuego, de la más grande voluntad que profesaba a través del amor por sus seres queridos, dispuesto a terminar con todo aquello de una vez.

Que las llamas doradas que emergían de sus entrañas engullan los recuerdos de aquella noche como si nunca hubieran ocurrido, borrándolos del historial sangriento de la existencia humana; y que la sangre de los pecadores arda en los cielos.

.

**_Nacemos solos y morimos solos, lo demás es una ilusión.- Orson Welles._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Segunda Parte**

**_UNTIL IT´S GONE_**

**_I've heard it said a thousand times, but now I know.  
That you don't know what you've got, until It's Gone.-Linkin Park._**

El día se había tornado negro y la lluvia caía a cantaros sobre el estadio cuando el partido de baseball se detuvo y dejo a los cinco reunidos bajo el techo precario de las gradas; Reborn había llegado en ese momento y, bajo la traumatizada mirada de los pocos espectadores que no contaban con la suerte de haberse retirado en el momento indicado, descargo su furia contra ellos.

El niño no se detuvo a pesar de los gritos y protestas, ni aun se inmuto cuando la sangre salpico el pasto sintético, mezclándose con la lluvia y el barro. La fedora le cubrió el ceño fruncido en todo momento y sus dientes se crisparon ante la fuerza aplicada al apretar la mandíbula.

Leon se torno rojo en varios momentos pero eso tampoco lo hiso detenerse y siguió golpeándolos hasta que la piel de sus nudillos se rompió y los huesos de los dedos se dislocaron.

Fuuta quien llego poco después al hitman y traía a Lambo en brazos, lo observo todo en silencio, con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y el ruido de la tormenta que se avecinaba opacaba el llanto desgarrador que escapaba de los labios del niño que se aferraba a su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando notaron que alguien faltaba, alguien importante.

Algunos como el guardián de la nube, miraron a ambos lados de manera disimulada entre un tonfaso y varias patadas, con la esperanza de encontrar esa particular cabellera en los alrededores. Hibari frunció el ceño, Chrome apretó el tridente entre las manos a punto de llegar a la inconsciencia para darle paso a su superior, y Yamamoto, como pocas veces se lo veía, agudizo la mirada y entrecerró los ojos rememorando los hechos de los últimos meses.

Los guardianes restantes y mas temperamentales, exigieron una respuesta a base de gritos indiscriminados que perturbaron aun mas a Reborn, quien respondió a las cuestiones con una mirada fúrica, llena de decepción y tristeza oculta en sus ojos color carbón, y en vos baja y grave, poco dispuesto a volverlo a repetir, anuncio.

- Esta muerto.

Desde allí en adelante todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, gravado en sus mentes desorientadas en colores sepias y con la permanente mancha negra de la resignación. Luego, Reborn los noqueo.

.

.

.

Se había necesitado de la ayuda de un tercer hombre para sacar a la mujer destrozada en que se había convertido Nana Sawada de la tumba de su hijo, aun así eso no cambio el echo de que su garganta siguiera desgarrándose con cada grito que daba y se deshiciera en lagrimas que nadie tubo la oportunidad ni el derecho de consolar. Para sorpresa de algunos Iemitsu también lloro en silencio mientras llevaba a su esposa lejos del cementerio y, dando una ultima mirada a la tierra recientemente removida a sus pies, le dio la espalda a la _Vongola famiglia _cuando el reloj de una iglesia opuesta al lugar en donde estaban marco la medianoche.

Tampoco habían tenido el valor de decirle a Nadeshiko como fue que murió verdaderamente su hijo por miedo a la reacción que podría tener.

El funeral había sido pequeño, nadie quiso estar allí en realidad y, al momento de enterrar el cajón, Reborn pudo imaginarse a su alumno dentro, con los ojos cerrados y un traje blanco tan similar al utilizado para la ceremonia de la herencia, como si estuviese durmiendo. Había sido tan orgulloso durante ese momento.

Y ahora también lo estaba ante el ultimo acto de estúpida valentía que del moreno, pero ese sentimiento se era visto seriamente opacado por la tristeza que no dejo expresar.

Si hablaba de manera franca con sigo mismo estaba en toda su capacidad de admitir que no esperaba que algo con esto pasara, algo que no pudo evitar. Su alumno lo había mandado en una misión de espionaje elativamente fácil dos meses antes del incidente, esa había sido la primer señal que no pudo ver y, a pesar de que le advirtió al menor el no hacer nada idiota, este se hizo a oídos sordos y desestimó el regañó con una mirada cargada de inocencia y confusión.

Después de eso, Reborn se pregunto cuando fue que Tsunayoshi comenzó a mentir tan bien.

Y durante su ausencia se enfrasco en una batalla que lo superaba, con todas las de perder. En una guerra suicida que buscaba evitar la muerte de toda su familia a manos de una contraria que desde las sombras se había vuelto la más grande de las amenazas. Había sido un jodido imbécil. Un héroe idiota que jamás sería reconocido.

Entonces, al regresar mas que dispuesto a volver a la rutina cotidiana del acoso indiscriminado que tenia para con su alumno, un golpe lo trajo a la realidad y se encontró con que hacia ya dos días que Tsuna había desaparecido. Luego, que nunca iba a volver.

Nadie supo si sentirse aliviado o no al encontrar el cadáver del castaño reposando en la entrada de mansión enemiga con la mirada perdida en el cuelo y una mueca tranquila en el rostro, las llamas de la última voluntad aun mantenían caliente el cuerpo, y aunque ya no sangraba aquello los había engañado por un momento.

Tsunayoshi había muerto completamente solo entre ese mar de cadáveres desconocidos que estuvieron tratando de arrebatarle la vida durante la ultima noche y eso hacia enfurecer al hitman, hacerlo sentir impotente, inútil.

Por eso no quiso creerlo aunque la verdad estuviera allí, frente a sus propios ojos, Dentro de un cajón cerrado gravado en oro y diamantes a tres metros bajo tierra.

Por que eso no debería ser así, estaba _mal. _

Y le hacia darse cuenta que en realidad ni él ni ninguno de los demás supo darse cuenta de a quien tenían a su lado. Hasta ahora, que ya era tarde.

Que lo perdieron.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Si, ya si ni mierda de dramatica pero bueno. En la semana, (ya que por fin e terminado los putos exámenes) voy subir el nuevo cap. de resurrection.

Sin mas, att. Yuuki u


	2. Chapter 2

KHR no me perteneceeeee un -s

.

.

.

**00 **

**_LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST_**

**_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed.  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory. Lleave out all the rest.- Linkin Park_**

**_._**

**_._**

Suspiró. Ya casi era la hora.

Levantándose de la cama, tomo la libreta gastada naranja en la cual espibia unos segundos antes y la guardo en el espacio que quedaba entre el colchón y la cama, recordando la ultima entrada escrita. Esperaba que nadie tuviera que leer aquello.

Un relámpago brillo iluminando la habitación a través de la ventana, eso no le daba un buen presentimiento. Pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Camino, lentamente, hasta llegas al marco de la misma donde se quedo unos segundos apreciando la vista que daba a la pequeña Namimori mientras se colocaba los guantes de lana blancos que a los pocos instantes cambiaron, reluciendo junto al brillante símbolo de la Familia Vongola.

Luego saltó de la ventana, corrió a través de las calles, y voló por sobre la joven ciudad. Alejándose, cada vez mas, cada vez mas.

Y no miro hacia atrás en ningún momento, por que corría el riesgo de no querer completar esa misión impuesta por el mismo de hacerlo.

Así que continuo así, en silencio, negándose a parar.

Dejando todo atrás.

.

.

.

_Martes 27/02_

_Algo esta mal, lo se. Según el abuelo todo sigue bien en Italia, van a esperarme otro año hasta acabar el bachillerato y asumir oficialmente como el décimo; los aliados se duplicaron en los últimos meses y el número de muertes de inocentes en Sicilia disminuyo muy rápido. Casi demasiado._

_Parece que Nono aun no lo nota, pero la cabeza me explota cada que pongo un pie en Italia. Solo me queda esperar, aunque no puedo arriesgarme._

_._

_Domingo 03/03_

_Las cosas siguen algo extrañas. Anoche Reborn habló sobre la creación de una nueva familia, formada por los jefes y asesinos a sueldo más peligrosos del bajo mundo, quieren una alianza con la Vongola._

_ No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea. _

_ Misión: investigar más a fondo a la Montesco Famiglia . _

_._

_Jueves 07/03_

_Como esperaba hada bueno va a salir de esto. El representante de la Montesco asesino a cinco de los oficiales que custodiaban la mansión hasta llegar al despacho, un ilusionista, según Mukuro , el tercero mas fuerte del mundo después de el arcobaleno Mammon y el mismo. La reunión término en desacuerdo por obvio descarto. _

_El hombre enloqueció. No volví a saber nada de el tras enfrascarse en una lucha contra Hibari. _

_No creo que haya sobrevivido._

_._

_Lunes 18/03_

_Cuarenta y tres asesinos me esperaron detrás del mercado cerca de la zona de desembarque de Namimori después de pasar a comprar dulces para los niños. Todo se volvió confuso después de haber noqueado al vigésimo, pero estoy seguro de que uno de ellos se refirió a mí con la expresión 'matar al décimo'. _

_Ellos han descubierto mi identidad, tuve que arrojar los cadáveres al río antes de que Reborn llegara a buscarme por haber tardado tanto. Nadie debe enterarse de esto._

_._

_Miércoles 13/04_

_Las amenazas no dejen de llegar a casa, debí ordenarle a Iemitsu llevar de vacaciones a mama por dos semanas como mínimo y aunque estaba confundido al principio, soy su jefe después de todo._

_Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de mafiosos que mate este último mes, Hibari y Reborn comienzan a sospechar, no puedo correr el riesgo de hablar sobre esto._

_La intuición me dice que no debo bajar la guardia. Algo va a pasar pronto pero no se que es, tampoco si es algo bueno o malo._

_._

_Sábado 16/04_

_ Por la media noche llego un paquete lleno de fotos de los chicos, Kyoko, Haru y Hana también estaban allí. Incluso mama aparecía entre ellas durante sus compras familiares. _

_Todas estaban tachadas con una cruz y hasta manchadas con algo que se parecía demasiado a la sangre coagulada como para desestimarlo. Necesito hacer algo para protegerlos. Esta vez tengo la certeza de que nada bueno va a salir de aquí._

_._

_Viernes 22/04_

_El plan ya esta en marcha. Reborn viajara por la mañana a una misión en América, no va a volver hasta dentro de dos meses, espero. Nono pareció notar algo extraño, sorprendentemente papa también. _

_La última amenaza fue la más preocupante de todas, la foto de fin de curso de secundaria, cuando cumplí quince años. Estaba guardada en el comité de Disciplina dentro del despacho de Hibari Kyouya. No se bien que paso._

_Esta mañana, Kyoya tenía un golpe en la mandíbula. Solo pude apretar lo puños._

_._

_Domingo 24/04_

_Yamamoto parecía desanimado cuando me negué al partido del baseball, sin que se dieran cuenta los observe desde la parte trasera de las gradas. Ganaron, como era de esperarse. Antes de medianoche deje en el marco de su ventana un collar replica de la pelota y un bate de baseball en miniatura, envuelto en papel de regalo azul y una nota anónima._

_Feliz decimo noveno cumpleaños, Yamamoto Takeshi._

_._

_Viernes 29/04_

_Necesito alejarme de ellos aún más para evitar que corran riesgo sus vidas. La base subterránea de los Montesco esta en las afueras de namimori, Irie prometio no hablar sobre esto. Según mi intuición, acabar con ellos es a única solución._

_Espero sobrevivir a esto, sino Reborn va a matarme cuando regrese._

_._

_Sábado 30/04_

_La convención sobre los UMA que presento Gokudera fue increíble, la verdad, no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo, aunque supongo que fue increíble. _

_Debí ocultarme en el fondo y con una peluca para que no me notaran._

_Se que falta poco para la batalla final._

_._

_Jueves 05/05_

_Feliz vigésimo cumpleaños Hibari Kyoya. Espero que la rehabilitación de Mukuro sea mas corta este año. Ya no quedan muchos hospitales donde permitan su hospedaje. No es seguro, al menos, no para los otros pacientes._

_._

_Sábado 14/05_

_El día ha llegado, eso sonó menos dramático en mi cabeza. Esta noche la pelea va a definir el destino de mi familia, pero se que debo afrontarla solo. Hoy abrasé a Nana como no lo hacia desde que era niño, le dije papá a Iemitsu como hace mucho mas tiempo no lo hacia en voz alta. Me despedí de los chicos que, ocupados en la vida diaria casi no notaron mi presencia, es mejor así._

_Por la noche les leí un cuento a Fuuta, I pin y Lambo, que ya no son tan pequeños como lo eran, antes de dormir._

_Ahora, recostado en mi cama y escribiendo algo que probablemente nadie valla a leer, siento un poco de miedo. Sin dudas no esperaba terminar de esta forma pero lo haría una y otra ves por la vida y seguridad de mis seres queridos._

_El cielo se ha llenado de estrellas y todo anuncia que ya es hora de partir. De ahora en adelante todo depende de como sigan ellos por si solos y les deseo la mejor de las vidas desde el fondo de mi corazón. _

_Hasta siempre mi amada familia._

_Gracias por todo._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi di Vongola, Decimo capo de la Vongola Famiglia._

.

**_Todas las cosas magnificas son simples, y muchas de ellas pueden ser expresadas en una sola palabra: libertad, justicia, honor, deber, misericordia, esperanza. – Winston Churchill. _**

.

.

.


End file.
